


Strong like Olga (Chapter 8)

by kaotic86



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaotic86/pseuds/kaotic86





	Strong like Olga (Chapter 8)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/gifts).




End file.
